


Whispers of Hope

by finnibble



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Homosexuality, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Original Clans (Warriors), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Swearing, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Relationships, You probably know where the plots going by now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnibble/pseuds/finnibble
Summary: The cat with a ghost haunting their paw steps could save the clan from everlasting darkness, or they could destroy all you know and love.----previously called 'Everlasting Darkness' and 'Willowkits Story'





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual story oops.  
> I don't have everything planned but, you know, that's fine.
> 
> Anyways enjoy.

Bright moonlight illuminated the forest, making it look calm and peaceful...beautiful. Even against the dead, dry trees.

Light, graceful steps came from a silvery cat, her paws taking her somewhere she didn't even know. Her eyes flickering around as she padded forward, not minding the creepy sounds coming from all around.

The hoot of an owl, some birds flying away. She was surprised there were even some, left, in this horrible drought...

The image of a large, slender cat made her stop in her tracks. Tilting her head in confusion, before she spoke softly-

"Mothstar?" She practically whispered, approaching the form cautiously.

The tall cat turned her amber gaze over to the other molly, heaving a deep sigh before speaking in a hushed voice, as if someone was watching them and she was telling a deep, dark secret, "Do you think Starclan is punishing us, Silverleaf?," She started, golden eyes filled with grief and pain. She wasn't even old, but she looked so tired and worn out in that instant. The silvery cat almost let out a wail of despair at her words and defeated look

"My cats are dying. And we haven't seen rain in moons..." She turned her gaze to the practically dried up stream as she spoke.

Coyclan got the majority of their food from that stream, and now all that was left was a little hollowed out piece of Earth. It left their cats starving, especially in the drought where all of the animals were either dying off or moving on to a new place with water.

"I don't think so. I think they're testing us. Has Starclan ever been bad to us in the past?" The silver cat spoke with a gentle smile, and her leader hesitated, before shaking her head with a defeated look that practically screamed sadness.

"You have a lot of faith in Starclan." The golden cat gave a hesitant smile, and a laugh echoed around them, from the slender she-cat sitting next to her leader.

"Well, I am a medicine cat, after all. I must have faith." The petite Molly hummed lightly, looking at the dried up stream.

"After all, If we don't have faith, We don't have much, do we?"

A long pause, and then a smile "I guess not"

"Well, I should get going to bed. Sleep well." The silvery molly stretched her aching muscles, before turning to head back to camp, but not before turning to look at the golden cat.

She had turned back to the dusty hollowed out stream and was just staring at it with a blank expression.

She wished for her leader to get well, and for Starclan to just let some rain come. But, she knew that was practically a shout into the void. StarClan was quite obviously angry, at something.

What? She had no idea. That was the very reason she decided to not tell her leader. What good would that do? it would possibly drive her mad, thinking there was something she was doing wrong.

The silver cat gave a sigh, before continuing to walk back to camp. It was silent now, almost to the point of it being scary.

The only sound is the wind rustling through the dead trees. Neither snores from the sleeping warriors or the hoot of an owl could be heard. 

She sighed and walked into her den, plopping down into her nest. Almost at an instant, she fell into a deep sleep.

\--

A blinding white light.

Where is it coming from?

"Hello, Silverleaf..."

A voice she had never heard before.

Who's there?

She found herself unable to speak or move, and terror ran through her body as the white light turned red, then black. 

What the hell is going on, here?

"There will be a war...Kin against kin," The voice started, and she saw two figures fighting each other, both quite obviously kin. Her eyes grew wide, sucking in a sharp breath.

"Blood will be shed...but..." There was a brief pause, and the silver cat held her breath, green eyes wide.

A red tom materialized before her eyes, starry and glowing.

"The cat with a ghost haunting their paw steps could save the clan from the everlasting darkness..." The toms eyes closed, "Or they could destroy all you know and love" He finished, looking at the silver cat once again with bright amber eyes.

"You know what you must do, Silverleaf. The fate of this cat, and possibly your very clan, rests upon your decision."

The silvery cat didn't understand, but nodded anyways, limbs stiff and ears flat.

The tom smiled at her before everything faded to black.

"Be wise, young one..."

The voice echoed as everything faded, leaving the silvery cat with nothing to see but complete darkness.

A bright light shone into the den, and a paw prodded at her shoulder, making the cat jolt awake in surprise, frantic and heaving for air. Her head whipping around, trying to gather her thoughts.

"You were yowling in your sleep...Is everything alright?" Her apprentice gave her a concerned expression, ears twitching.

A prophecy? War? A ghost? What could that mean? What decision?

"Ah, yes I'm alright, Weaselpaw..."


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoop first chapters are nice arent they?
> 
> this ones not.

"Come on Rabbitkit!"

The small silvery-grey kit pounced on his sister, laughing, "You're so boring! Have some fun every once and awhile!"

Rabbitkit gave a scowl, shaking the smaller kit off "Willowkit I'm not boring I'm just listening to what Cindersplash said, and she said we can't leave camp! It's against the warrior code!" She hissed in annoyance, quite obviously done with Willowkits persistence.

Willowkit gave a roll of his eyes, poking his sisters nose "Boring. Everyone does it! I just wanna see the territory! Don't you, sourpuss?"

"You can all see the territory when you're apprentices. Now stop bickering."

Willowkit looked up to see who was speaking, giving a sheepish smile as he saw the big tan tom who spoke.

Ah, the medicine cat.

"Sorry, Weaselmask." He laughed, and Weaselmask just gave a little chuckle, shaking his head.

"That's alright, Willowkit. I was your age too, I understand....now, Your sister is helping Sparrowpaw, why don't you two go help? It'll give you something to do other than terrorizing your mother."

Ooh! That sounds fun!

Willowkit perked, excited at the thought of helping the medicine cat. They didn't get to do that, very often! "Can Fawnkit come?" He asked hopefully, tail quivering.

"Of course she can, just ask Jaywing before you take her." Weaselmask cuffed the little kit over the ear in a friendly manner, before walking off. Willowkit gave a nod, smiling wide as he watched the big tom pad away and through the brambles that covered the entrance of the camp.

"I don't wanna go, I wanna sleep," Rabbitkit mumbled through a big yawn, and the smaller of the two just laughed.

Boring!

"Fine, But I'm helping Sparrowpaw! That's what a good warrior would do!" He puffed out his chest to show his pride, making Rabbitkit scoff and push him away.

He shook off the absolute audacity of his sister to be so boring, and he bounded off into the nursery, approaching the white and gray tabby "Jaywing! Can Fawnkit help Sparrowpaw with me?" He asked politely, though frowned as Jaywing gave a small chuckle. What was so funny?

"Of course she can. Just don't go wandering off again, okay?"

I'm not gonna wander off! I'm gonna help!

Willowkit nodded enthusiastically, "Thank you Jaywing!" He chirped, sprinting off towards Fawnkit and her adoptive brother, Silverkit.

Fawnkit looked up, eyes sparkling as her best friend approached "Hi Willowkit!" She purred, Silverkit just staring at him with a stoic look.

It unnerved him almost all the time. Though he never really gave another expression, it was still hard to get used to. "Let's go help Sparrowpaw!"

Fawnkit's ears pricked and she looked enthused at the idea, smiling wide "Okay!" She said, quite obviously just as excited-if not more so-as Willowkit was.

So the two took off without a second thought, towards the herbal smelling, warm den. The walls were all lined with herbs, and a few nests were scattered about. It put almost every cat at ease. It was so comfy looking, and even more pleasant when you were sick and had to stay there.

Inside lay the brown and white apprentice, and Mosskit, Willowkits other sister.

Willowkit and Fawnkit approached them meekly.

"Weaselmask said we should come to help you," Willowkit said softly, and the apprentice turned, his single good eye resting upon the two.

"Ah, well good! I need all the help I can get." Sparrowpaw laughed, and Mosskit was just staring up at him with wide eyes.

She was always fascinated with the herbs and how they work. Everyone was sure she was gonna become Sparrowpaws apprentice when the time came. And really, Willowkit wouldn't be surprised. She was perfect for it.

Willowkit followed his friend as she moved to sit next to the larger-than-normal Sparrowpaw, and he gave a soft appreciative hum, looking up at the herbs that lined this section of the wall.

"Someone-and by someone, I mean Larkbreeze. She decided to throw a tantrum when she had that thorn....anyways, she messed up all of these herbs, now they aren't where they're supposed to be. So I'm trying to fix them while Weaselmask is out gathering more."

Willowkit nodded laughing a little. That was just like Larkbreeze, to be so over-dramatic.

He tilted his head while looking at all the herbs. Most of them looked quite similar. And the smells were very mingled in the den. it was pleasant, yes, but how did they tell all of them apart?

Sparrowpaw smiled, pointing to the wall, telling them where each herb went, and how to distinguish them.

Willowkit was a bit scared that he was gonna mess up, though began to help anyways.

"So...thyme goes...here?"

Willowkit looked over as Mosskit inquired about the location, Sparrowpaw smiling proudly

"Correct! Good job, Moss-"

A yowl rang through the camp, sending dread throughout Willowkits veins. And just like that, their little comfy sorting session ended abruptly.

Sparrowpaw sprinted out of the den, followed by Mosskit and Fawnkit.

Willowkit was much slower, more scared than curious about what lay out there. This den is cosy and not filled with scary, horrible things.

As he poked his head out of the den, squeezing in between his friend and his sister, his eyes landed upon the creamy cat that lay bloodied and unrecognizable, Weaselmask pressing his paw against the side of the cats neck, moving his head a bit so Willowkit saw the dulled, horrified expression on the cat he now saw to be their deputy, Berrystrike.

And Willowkit suddenly felt dizzy. He had never seen a cat like that before...

Weaselmask frowned, ears flattening and paw moving to close the cat's eyes, his own shutting for a brief moment.

"He's dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it! it took a little longer to write than i hoped but i'll try to get the next one out sooner! (bc of the cliffhanger i'm sorry)


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why did you agree to this?"  
> _______  
> "Someone, Help!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edgy.....

Woah...The world is spinning.

Willowkit felt as if the world stopped moving, a howl coming from where the apprentices sat. He could barely register a Brown and white cat sprinting to Berrystrike, crying out for her mentor.

Milkpaw...

Willowkit sucked in a sharp breath as Milkpaw looked up, blue eyes narrowed and teary.

"How?... Who did this?" Her voice was small, a harsh contrast to her usual energetic personality that caused Willowkit to flinch away from the commotion a little.

Weaselmask looked down at the creamy cat, his ears flattening and it looked as if he was going to cry, also. Though he was the medicine cat, and Willowkit could see his trembling paws as he tried to keep it together. "It..it was WaveClan."

The world started spinning again, Willowkit swaying until Fawnkit pressed against him to keep him upright, staring with wide eyes.

He was always told how ruthless Waveclan was...But he never thought they would kill another clans deputy. And for what reason?

And just like that, as quick as it happened, the three kits were scooped up and shoved back into the nursery.

It barely registered what had happened, but Willowkit was tucked tightly between his sisters. Pressed against their mothers belly, Willowkit looked up at Cindersplash with wide eyes, but she wasn't paying attention.

Her heterochromatic eyes were wide, locked on the commotion outside. He could feel her soft trembling and her rapid heartbeat.

Over by Jaywing, Silverkit and Fawnkit were receiving the same treatment. Jaywing had the two tucked tightly under her belly, tail covering them mostly and her ears flattened as she watched with a horrified gaze.

Willowkit could faintly hear Milkpaws sobbing, and Mothstars consoling, even when he tried to block it out.

"We aren't strong enough for another war right now, but we will get to the bottom of this..."

Willowkit could practically feel her sadness. Berrystrike was her deputy for moons, before Willowkit and his sisters were even born. He was a great deputy and was always helping everyone. He even came into the nursery often to check up on the kits...

Rabbitkit and Mosskit seemed to be sleeping, snoring gently and purring every once and awhile.

So, WIllowkit curled against them, lulling himself into a deep sleep...

\--

"Willowkit...."

"Willowkit! Get up!"

Said kit jolted awake, eyes wild and looking around, until his eyes landed on his friend. He moaned and rolled over dramatically, yawning.

"Fawnkit...I'm sleeping." He grumbled, trying to fall back asleep until Fawnkit jabbed him in the side. A jolt of pain seared through him at that, and he yelped as he squirmed up, staring at the tan and white she-cat with narrowed eyes.

"Jeez, What do you want?" He huffed with an annoyed squint of his eyes. Tthe smaller kit perked and smiled widely, looking back at him with eyes that seemed to sparkle. She looked over at Silverkit, who was glaring daggers at the two.

"I wanna go find who killed Berrystrike. He was a good deputy and didn't deserve that! We'll make him proud, and probably get made into apprentices sooner!"

Silverkit looked like he hated this idea, sighing and shaking his head, and if he was being honest, Willowkit despised it also. It sounded like exploiting Berrystrikes death...

"No!"

A shush from Fawnkit, who pointed at Cinderspash-currently sleeping soundly.

"No..." Willowkit murmured quieter "I'm not doing that... it's scary. We cant fight off warriors. Mothstar said she'll take care of it. Trust our leader so you don't get killed, you big furball!"

Fawnkits smile deflated, and she pawed at the ground "Well...there's three of us. and..."

"Fawnkit, its a horrible idea. We'll get killed." Silverkit shook his head, approaching the two. Willowkit nodded his head in agreement. Silverkit could be scary and unapproachable at times, but he was right. He usually was.

"But guys! Everyone will be so proud of us!" Fawnkit pressed, Willowkit just shook his head "Don't you wanna make Sagewhisker proud, Willowkit?" She whispered firmly.

The silver and grey tom flinched, looking away for a moment, silence enveloping them.

He wanted to make his dad proud...And if getting killed was the way to do it-so be it.

"Fine" He grumbled, carefully stepping over Cindersplashs tail. He could see Silverkit giving them both deadly glares, knowing he wasn't going to be able to stop them from going.

"let's go..." Willowkit sighed, seeing Fawnkits eyes light up, and begin prancing out of the den. Willowkit followed, with Silverkit at his side.

They walked in silence for awhile, taking cover in the bushes and walking on light paws.

"Why did you agree to this?" He grumbled quietly, only loud enough for Willowkit to hear.

"I just...want him to look at me like he looks at my sisters. He's proud of them already, and he doesn't even talk to me anymore. It... want to make him look at me and think 'that's my son!', not pretend like he doesn't even know I exist..."

Willowkits gaze averted, looking at his paws as he walked.

"Fawnkit doesn't even have a dad, Willowkit. And look at her, shes so happy all the time. All she needs is a few friends and she's perfectly content. You don't need him. Sagewhisker is a fox-hearted jerk." Silverkit looked up at his adopted sister before he glanced back at Willowkit with a soft gaze.

Fawnkit's mother was a loner, who died giving birth to her on the territory. Hence why nobody knew who her father was. They were lucky that Jaywing found her when she did, or she would have...

"I know," Willowkit said simply, at a loss for words. Was it so much to just want his father to be proud of him?

They approached the small molly, who stopped on the edge of the border. Any cat would look at her and see furious determination, but Willowkit knew her too well. Too long. He could see the reluctance in her amber gaze.

"It's not too late to turn back, you know?" Willowkit told her. She was just looking at the shallow water that separated the two clans.

Willowkit had heard that there was a drought not too long ago...he didn't really know anything about it than that. There was a drought that lasted a very, very long time. And it ended roughly about when they were born, hence why they didn't know much about it.

"I know..." She grumbled, stepping onto one of the rocks that created a path across the stream. She was so stubborn..

The two toms followed her, slowly. Willowkit had his head lowered and his tail tucked in close to his body. The faint sound of an owl crying made his heart pound, and he felt as if he was going to puke from the fear that surged through him.

They could get eaten by an owl, or swept away before they even reached Waveclan.

Just as they reached the other side of the stream, Willowkit stepped over the side with Fawnkit, and he released a breath of relief. 

He looked behind him to see how the other tom was doing, and his eyes grew wide with horror.

Silverkit was stood in the middle, frozen with fear. His blue eyes wide, as if he was staring right into the eyes of a monster.

Confused, Willowkit looked over to where he was staring. Rolling, foaming waves were quickly approaching, eating away at the ground and sweeping everything they touched into the inky blackness.

"Silverkit! Get over here!" Came Fawnkits urgent cry, though Silverkit didn't budge.

"Silverkit! Please!" Willowkit yowled, and a split second later, Silverkit was swept away with a cry.

Oh no...

Willowkits heart dropped, feeling tears welling in his eyes. No! "No! Silverkit!" Fawnkit screamed, her voice cracking.

God, he really did feel like he was gonna puke now.

"Someone, help!" Willowkit cried out, yowling and frantically running along the stream to see if he could find the silvery tom. He could make out the tips of his ears, and Silverkits head popped up out of the water a moment later, gasping for air "Willowkit! Hel-" He wasn't able to finish his plead, as another wave crashed over his head and he was pulled under.

And he was...gone. They couldn't see his little furry head under the dark water.

Thudding paws made Willowkit look to Fawnkit, who was stunned, tears wetting her cheek fur and her paws trembling as she just stared.

She was in shock.

"Willowkit! Fawnkit!"

Willowkit jolted, looking over to the other side of the stream to see both Jaywing and Cindersplash looking horrified, Jaywing jumping into the water and looking for her kit frantically.

Before he could even think, his scruff was grabbed and he was being hauled to the other side of the stream, and then Fawnkit was pulled across next.

"What were you two thinking?!" Cindersplash frantically licked their wet fur. Though neither of them responded, staring as Jaywing continued to look for Silverkit, and then ducking under the water and reemerging with the silver tabby clutched in her jaws.

Willowkit's stomach twisted, as he saw the kit once he was set down.

Eyes wide in horror, though they lacked the life they held just a few minutes ago. His mouth was slightly agape as if crying for help.

Like he had just did, only a moment ago.

Jaywing pressed against his belly, trying to get him to cough up all the water and hopefully save him. Though, nothing.

She let out an ugly sob, rasping her tongue over the kit once more before he spat up pink-tinted water, and once again fell limp. His eyes were dulled, face expressionless with his mouth parted slightly again. Like he had risen from the dead only to make all of their hearts break a little more.

Willowkit finally felt tears roll down his face.

It was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so that was intense for me to write i loved silverkit but....character development. 
> 
> So this was kinda hard to write because I wanted to convey everyone's feelings well but it ended up being super hard so I mostly did Willowkit. He's the main after all.
> 
> Also if you haven't realized things will move fast in this story. A lot will happen in a short amount of time.
> 
> BUT I DID WHAT I PROMISED AND MADE A LIST OF ALL THE CHARACTERS IN COYCLAN. DO NOT LOOK AT IT UNLESS YOU WANT SPOILERS FOR WHO HAS DIED SO FAR, WHOS BEEN MADE A WARRIOR/APPRENTICE/ETC ETC  
> sta.sh/0weo6kfjau2


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you scared?" ... "Yes"  
> _______________  
> "Maybe ignoring you is easier than talking to you?"

It had been moons since that day.

Willowkit didn't exactly remember all the details after they were found by their parents...

All he remembered was being scolded. And a lot of tears. The rest was a big blur that he couldn't remember even if he wanted to.

He couldn't forget that look on Silverkits face as he was taken under the water, though. Or how he screamed for Willowkit to come and help him...and Willowkit was just frozen in place

He probably could have saved the tom, but...he didn't.

Willowkits relationship with Fawnkit grew strained. They didn't talk for awhile, at first. But now they were just acting as everything was normal...there was that little bit of that unmistakable tension between them, though.

Like right now, they both sat at the entrance to the nursery with their mothers doting on them, licking the tops of their heads and purring congratulations to them. Though, no words were exchanged between the two.

Silverkit should be here, too.

It was unspoken, but they both knew it. Silverkit should be here, he should be getting made an apprentice, too.

Nothing was said, still, as Sunpaw was given her warrior name. The perfect name for her, too.

Sunspirit.

Willowkit could hear the small words of encouragement given to Sunspirit by Mothstar.

After Berrystrike died, Sunspirit stayed strong for her sister.

Willowkit wished he could do the same for his friend. After all, he was the cause for Silverkits death...he stole a little glance over at the tan and white she-cat, who was talking to Jaywing quietly about what it was like being an apprentice.

He then looked over to his sisters, who were laughing and wrestling with each other despite Cindersplash's scolds.

Milkpaw wasn't yet becoming an apprentice, needing a little longer to train after not having a mentor for awhile...it took about a moon for Mothstar to assign Snowcloud to her.

Mothstar was a little behind sometimes, but she was a good leader. They were all supposed to be made apprentices last moon. But that's alright. She did have a new deputy when she was supposed to. 

Sandbelly was now next in line. Everyone pretty much guessed it.  
Sandbelly being a slightly more senior warrior, she had more experience. Plus she was kind, and understanding, and has had multiple apprentices that turned out to be great warriors. Cindersplash, even.

They were beckoned forward, and Willowkit watched his sisters bound to the large rock happily. He and Fawnkit took their time, heads low.

"Are you scared?"

Willowkit's ears twitched, a little surprised at the sudden question. He gave a hollow chuckle "A bit..." Sadder than anything, actually. "Are you?"

"Yes." A simple answer, Willowkit gulped, and sat a little behind his sisters, looking up at Mothstar for a moment.

He watched as Rabbitkit-well, Rabbitpaw-was assigned to Daisyfall.  
Daisyfall was known for being nice and supportive...Willowkit was happy his sister could be assigned to her.

Everyone paused as Weaselmask walked up to Mothstar, whispering something into her ear. The golden molly looked surprised for a moment, before smiling and nodding.

"Everyone, Weaselmask has informed me his apprentice noticed a kit who was exceptionally interested in the herbs in the medicine den..." She didn't look at any cat in particular, but everyone already knew that she was talking about Mosskit. It was no secret.

"Now it's a little unusual for a Medicine cat to train two apprentices, But, after what has happened in the past..." She paused, and Willowkits ears strained forward. What happened in the past? He looked over at Fawnkit with furrowed brows. She just shrugged, looking equally as confused.

"I think its good to have another backup. Also, if what I hear is true, this cat is kind, honest, and all around has the personality of the makings of an extraordinary medicine cat"

She paused to look at Mosskit, and Willowkit's pride in his sister swelled.

"Mosskit...do you accept?"

Mosskits eyes shone, a wide smile appearing on her face as she chirped out, "I do!"

Weaselmask smiled down at the little grey she-cat, "Then, at the next half-moon, you must travel to the starpool to be accepted by starclan before the other medicine cats." He jumped down, and just as Mothstar congratulated Mosskit, Weaselmask touched his nose to hers.

Willowkit smiled and jumped up, the first to call out his sisters name, "Mosspaw! Mosspaw!" He yelled out, and one by one everyone joined in. Mosspaw's head lowered, and she gave a sheepish smile as she sat next to Sparrowpaw, who gave her a wide grin in return.

"Willowkit,"

Willowkits head turned, eyes wide. He had almost forgotten that all of them were being apprenticed...

"You also have reached six....er, seven, moons..and it is time for you to receive your apprentice name."

Willowkit stepped forward, heterochromatic eyes shining and his ears pricked upwards.

"From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, You will be known as Willowpaw. Your mentor will be Foxtail."

Willowkit internally cringed away. Foxtail wasn't the worst, but she was rude and didn't care about anybody but herself.

"Foxtail, you received excellent training from Larkbreeze, and have shown yourself to be brave and trustworthy. You will be the mentor of Willowpaw, and I hope you pass on all you know to him."

Willowpaw turned to look at Foxtail. She was pretty but still was mean. And she did look a bit scary with her dark pelt. She leaned forward to touch her nose to his, and he sucked it up and did the same.

They walked into the crowd of cats together, so Willowpaw could sit next to Rabbitpaw and watch as Fawnkit received her apprentice name. Before he could even realize what was said, Fawnkits new name was being called out excitedly and she was touching noses with a cat larger than her. A dark grey cat, with bright eyes.

Sagewhisper?

Willowpaw felt a little dizzy, ears flat as he stared with wild eyes.  
His best friend was gonna live to make his father proud before he could.

Soon, everyone broke apart, and Willowpaw started towards the apprentice's den.

"Willowpaw! Hey, Willowpaw!'

He heard her, of course, he did, but he didn't turn around. So it did catch him off guard when the molly was suddenly in front of him, ears flat.

"Why are you ignoring me? Are you mad? It's not my fault he was assigned my mentor!"

"I'm not mad" He pushed past Fawnpaw easily, looking at the ground.  
But she stopped him again, and pushed him away from the den "I can tell you are! You ignore me when you're mad! I'm sorry, okay? But it's not my fault your dad is the way he is!"

Willowpaw saw red, looking away, "I don't know what you're talking about" he gritted his teeth.

"Yes, you do. I can't do anything about it so can you stop acting childish?"

When did she grow up?

"When did you start acting like an elder?"

When did she grow up and /leave/ him?

"You would know if you didn't ignore me all the time!" She snapped back.

The other apprentices were staring, knowing exactly where this was going as Willowpaw raised his head.

"Maybe ignoring you is easier than talking to you?"

"Why is that? Because you're childish?" - "Because I know how upset you are!"

Her hard expression darkened as he spoke, silent now "I know it's my fault, okay? So stop being like this and leave me alone." Willowpaw couldn't bring himself to meet the other's gaze, trying to get past her again, though of course, she wasn't having it.

"We weren't talking about this. We were talking about how childish you're acting because of your daddy issues"

"Shut up! Just stop talking, you're so annoying! Take a damn hint!" Willowpaw shoved his friend to the side, and basically stomped into the apprentice's den, not meeting the eyes of Milkpaw or Rabbitpaw. He just lay in the back of the den.

For the rest of the night, all he could hear was faint whispering between Rabbitpaw and Fawnpaw. Though he faced the wall of the den and did his best to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://sta.sh/0weo6kfjau2
> 
>  
> 
> list of cats has been updated


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stories, PTSD, and depression.

"Willowpaw."

Go away.

"Wiiiilowpawww..."

I'm sleeping.

"Willowpaw!!"

Willowpaw jolted awake, eyes round and ears pricked with his fur bristling at his neck, "I'm up!" He cried out, looking around frantically until his eyes landed on Foxtail. He stared at her, relaxing.

"Your mother wants to talk to you… and then we're going out.”

Willowpaw nodded softly, blinking the sleep from his eyes and stretching out his tense muscles. He smiled wide and turned excitedly towards-

Oh, right. He was fighting with Fawnpaw.

He pressed his teeth together to not yowl out about how angry and sad he was about this whole ordeal.

He knew it wasn't her fault. He knew it was so… stupid to be upset at it.

But, the fact that Sagewhisper was gonna be spending more time with even /Fawnpaw/ than he was with his own son, it just made Willowpaw… sad.

So, he lashed out at his best friend, something he didn't mean to do, but what was he supposed to do? Say 'Hey, sorry I’m an asshole and I called you annoying.’?

Fawnpaw wouldn't take lightly to that. He heard her tiny cries through the night. The other apprentices were probably angry at him, too. Starclan, he was angry at himself...

The small grey tom stood, starting towards where he knew his mother liked to sit.

He smiled hollowly at her, tilting his head as she turned to him.

"Willowpaw..." Her voice was slow, eyes low. Willowpaw felt his heart sink. Oh no, what had he done now?

"The whole clan heard you and Fawnpaw last night."

oh.

"Oh." He replied bluntly,

"I know your father’s…distant-" Distant is an understatement "But, it’s not her fault she-"

"Mom, I know. I feel horrible but… I said bad things and she probably hates me, now."

Cindersplash gave an empathetic smile, ushering Willowpaw closer, "Honey, she’s your friend. You two have been growing up together. She’s just upset, you know that. I'm sure she'll forgive you."

Willowpaw scratched at the floor uncertainly "You really think so?" He asked, looking back up at his mom with a sad look in his heterochromatic eyes.

"Of course I do."

Willowpaw smiled, perking up a bit. That made him feel a lot better. "Thanks." He breathed, tail flicking a bit. He gazed towards Foxtail, before back at Cindesplash.

"Mom? I wanted to… ask you something about what Mothstar said yesterday?" He mumbled softly, quietly.

"Oh? What did Mothstar say yesterday?"

"That… after what happened in the past, it’s good to have another backup?"

Cindersplash visibly froze, looking at Willowpaw with wide eyes.

"I don't think… this is a good story for you to be hearing right now." Cindersplash averted her gaze, tail flicking as she watched Mosspaw press some gross-smelling stuff onto Pinepad's fur. Her nose scrunched and Pinepad’s face just looking blissed.

"Why not? I'm an apprentice now, Mom!" Willowpaw felt his fur fluff out with indignation, ears flattening. What couldn't he know?  
"Because you're..." She trailed off, obviously about to tell him he's too young. But, like he just said, he's an apprentice now. He's older. Not a kit.

"Okay… sit down, Willowpaw."

He cocked his head, doing as she said and sitting down, wrapping his tail around his paws and watching her intently.

"Mothstar was talking about our previous medicine cat—er—Silverleaf." Cindersplash’s voice cracked as she spoke, chuckling a bit, "The best medicine cat you could imagine. She was kind, caring, patient, though… she didn't take shit from anyone. It was amazing."

Willowpaw looked at his paws. So what happened to her? Why did Mothstar say 'what happened last time'?

"Oh, she was beautiful, Willowpaw. You would have loved her!" Cindersplash smiled wide as she spoke "She was… my… my sister. I loved her more than anyone… but she..." The grey molly trailed off for a moment, silent. Willowpaw waited patiently, brows furrowed together "She disappeared one day, without a trace… Weaselmask hadn't finished his training and… it took a long time for him to find an apprentice, and everyone was really worried… I guess we just got “lucky”, you could say"

Willowpaw felt like he'd been stabbed, ears flattening. "Mom that’s...that's horrible! I'm so sorry..." He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sure—Silverleaf?—is okay. If she's really all that you say she is, I bet she had a good reason to leave, and that she's doing amazing wherever she is." The tiny tom pulled away, tilting his head.

"Yeah… me too, Willowpaw." Cindersplash smiled. "Now! go, train! Foxtail’s waiting for you, she'll chew off your tail if you don't get going!"

"Right!"

Willowpaw quickly licked his mother's ear affectionately, before taking off towards Foxtail.

"Oh, and Willowpaw!"

He stopped in his tracks, turning around to face Cindersplash again.

"What happened to Silverkit was not your fault, okay?"

Willowkit felt his heart throb, looking away. "Yeah." He said, not sure if she even heard him.

But still, he took off towards Foxtail, telling her he was ready before they left.

It was pretty uneventful for the first half.

"I'm just gonna show you around the territory and then we'll mark the borders, alright?" She said dismissively, walking swiftly. Willowpaw struggled to keep up, though nodded "Y-Yeah!" He stammered, already out of breath.

It was boring, for the most part. A lot of trees and one big one that was apparently sacred?

"This tree, we call BlueJays Oak." Foxtail sat in the shade of it, staring at the tree for a second before shifting her gaze expectantly to Willowpaw, who scrambled to sit next to his short-tempered mentor.

"Its sacred to Coyclan. Whenever you pass, you must stop and pay your respects." She closed her eyes, pressing her forehead to the tree.

Willowpaw blinked a few times, nose scrunching. Pay his respects? to a tree? "Uh… why?"

"Did Cindersplash never tell you the story of Bluepelt and Jaypaw?" "I mean, probably. I don't usually listen to her stories because they're /mostly/ fake."

Foxtail huffed, sitting back again, "Well this story is real, you little furball, so listen up!" Since when did Foxtail care about anything? "Jaypaw was Bluepelts apprentice. They were the shining examples of what to do when you train. Though, seemingly out of nowhere, Jaypaw died. Bluepelt said he died during a session, where they were ambushed. Right here is where they found his body. Everyone believed him. Why wouldn't you? He seemed so distraught, and he was such a great warrior, everyone looked up to him."

Willowpaw knew exactly where this was going.

"You can probably already figure it out, Jaypaw was killed by Bluepelt. Bluepelt kept getting dreams of what he did, and he kept seeing Jaypaws ghost when he was wide awake. So, he climbed onto the High Branch and told everyone what he did. He told everyone everything, how he did it, and that he'd been getting the dreams and seeing Jaypaw. Before anyone could do anything, they were so shocked, Bluepelt ran away."

Willowpaw was now looking at the tree, with furrowed brows.

"Bluepelt was found dead next to the tree, too. The next day. There weren’t any major wounds, so nobody really knows how it happened. Some cats say that it was Jaypaw, but I don't believe it. If anything his heart stopped from the excitement. He was an old cat."

Willowpaw frowned, pressing his forehead against the tree for a moment, before pulling back.

"That's… horrible." Was all he could say, eyes shifting.

"Yeah… nothing we can do about it now except pay respects to Jaypaw, let’s go." Foxtail stood and stretched, beginning to walk away with Willowpaw at her paws.

They reached the borders, marking them.

"This is the border to FrostClan. They're mostly kind to us, but I’d still stand clear. They got nasty tempers, those cats." She continued, Willowpaw nodding slowly, looking over the border. It seemed to just have clear plains. Maybe that was why it was called FrostClan. They probably got the worst snow.

"The gathering’s tomorrow, Mothstar usually takes the newest apprentices, so you'll most likely go. I'd really just stay away from all the clans, Coyclan isn't liked very much."

Willowpaw nodded "But, why?"

"We're 'fish-brains', I don't know. Waveclan is the worst though, and they eat fish too. This is their border."

 

Willowkit froze, staring at the water with wide eyes. Fur bristling and ears flat as the image of Silverkit bobbing in the water, crying for help, rushed through his head. It’s like it only happened yesterday.

If only he told Fawnpaw no. If only he'd been quicker, and grabbed Silverkit. If only, if only, if only...

He shook his head swiftly, stepping back quick "Yeah! I-I know! Let's move on!" He scurried away, trying to get away from the river as quick as possible.

Foxtail followed him with a lowered head "Ah, that's right. Silverkit died here, didn't he?"

"Can you… not talk about Silverkit, please?"

Foxtail paused a little, frowning. It looked like she wanted to say something, though she just nodded and continued on until the forest grew dense "And we get to Darkclan… God, I hate these guys."

A pair of bright green eyes shone at them, slitted pupils and a dark look in them.

"I'm sorry, Miss, is our clan not up to your standards?"

Willowpaw felt a tremor run through his body, ears flattening as he stared into the eyes of the cat as they moved closer.

"Ah, no, I don't fancy living in a mud hole, Sootcloud," Foxtail said, standing her ground.

For a short-tempered little bitch, she sure was a good warrior when it came to things like this. Willowpaw really wanted to run away… was he a coward? He was shaking a bit, tail low and eyes wide.

He was definitely a coward… how would Sagewhisper react to seeing him like this?

"Aw, well I don't fancy living in a bunch of water and eating smelly fish for breakfast, so, I guess we're even." Willowpaw watched as this cat—Sootcloud?—looked down at him. He paused, before looking back up at Foxtail, "New apprentices?"

"That’s none of your business, alright?" Willowpaw flinched backwards as Foxtail stepped in front of him, hiding him. Why was she...protecting him? "You'll hear any news tomorrow, so stay back."

"Silverleaf wouldn't like this new angry side to you, now would she?"

Foxtail bristled at that, eyes narrowing "You don't have the right to talk about Silverleaf like that, alright? Stay out of Coyclans business and /in/ Darkclans." She turned, ushering Willowpaw to follow her.

Silverleaf? Why was she coming up a lot, all of a sudden?

"Foxtail who was that? How did he know Silverleaf?" Willowpaw was quite obviously terrified now.

"That was Sootcloud. A senior Darkclan warrior. He's had way too much involvement in our business. He helped us out in a war once and became friends with me, your mother, and Silverleaf. He knows she disappeared and likes to push my buttons since I was friends with her." Foxtail grumbled, bristling as she swiftly walked. They didn't even get to mark the border.

"Let just get home, okay, Willowpaw?"

"Yeah..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // list updated with other clans + sootcloud  
> https://sta.sh/0weo6kfjau2


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're so stupid." Fawnpaw huffed, and Willowpaw felt his stomach drop.  
> ________  
> "There's trouble!"

The whole way back to camp, the two were silent.

Willowpaws mind was racing--why wouldn't it be?--with thoughts of what just happened.

Foxtail protected him from that invasive Darkclan warrior. Why did she do that? She usually didn't care about anybody but herself. But since she got assigned to be his mentor, she...changed, a little.

Willowpaw looked up as they entered the camp. Foxtail nudged him and smiled. A hollow, fake smile that Willowpaw could see right through. She was concerned. And scared. 

Why, though? Was something wrong?

"Go off and talk to your friends" ...he doesn't have friends, at the moment "I have to go talk to Mothstar."

And with that, she ran off, and Willowpaw was left standing dumbly.

He looked around the camp, heterochromatic eyes flickering around until they landed on a familiar tan and creamy she-cat.

Their eyes met, and then Fawnpaw seemed to jump and look away with flattened ears.

Willowpaw felt his heart throb. He missed her so much. It had only been a day. Less than a day, really, but he missed talking to her. He wanted to talk to her about the stories he had just been told, his encounter with Sootcloud.

Before he could stop his paws he was padding towards her.

Fawnpaw looked almost as surprised as he did once he stood in front of her.

"Ah"

Well done, Willowpaw! You're so good at talking to your friends!

Fawnpaw looked away, fluffy tail lashing and a frown on her face.

"What is it, Willowpaw?" She murmured in a small, shaky voice...Willowpaw could tell that she was sad, rather than angry. Her tone gave away despair.

"I'm....I wanted to come over here and uh...tell you that I-Starclan, I'm horrible at this....I-I'm sorry." He stumbled over his words, stuttering and shuffling his paws nervously. "I shouldn't have gotten angry. It was dumb. And I shouldn't have called you annoying when You were trying to help me. And I shouldn't have...brought up Silverkit. I'm sorry."

Fawnpaw just kind of stared at him for a moment, making Willowpaw even more nervous. Cindersplash said she would accept his apology!

"You're so stupid." Fawnpaw huffed, and Willowpaw felt his stomach drop,

"Did you really think I'm gonna be mad at you forever?"

"Wh-What?"

"I'm not mad at you. Yeah, I'm...a little upset, but I'm not mad. We're friends, after all." Fawnpaws maw broke into a warm smile and Willowpaw wanted to cry and yell at her for making him so worried.

"You make me so-" "There's trouble!"

The two whipped their heads around to face whoever just screamed, and Willowpaw wanted to scream, himself. When was there not trouble?

It was Milkpaw, but why was she so distraught?

Her sides were heaving, signalling that she had just run a long distance.

Mothstar came running out of her den, Sandbelly at her heels and Foxtail exiting a moment later with wide eyes.

"What happened?" Mothstars voice was stern, though Willowpaw caught the little waver towards the end, signalling her worry.

Snowcloud came in a moment later, dragging a limp, bloodied body with her and dropping it. She coughed a bit, spitting out the cat's blood before speaking,

"I was taking Milkpaw out to see if she remembered the territory well, and we came across this guy. He was already like this when we found him...he smells like a rouge, no clans or animals."

Mothstars ears flattened as she called for the medicine cats, the three coming out with herbs clamped tightly in their jaws.

Weaselmask immediately got to work, taking herbs from both Sparrowpaw and Mosskit as he went to work on stopping the bleeding.

Willowpaw looked around to see everyone, not a single cat wasn't staring.

Some were very curious, others looked horrified. Willowpaw, himself, didn't know how to feel at the moment.

Watching the medicine cats take care of a cat they didn't even know. Why were they doing that?

As if she sensed his question, Mothstar spoke: "If he's alive we can ask him questions...we need to know who did this." She murmured quietly, probably to Weaselmask, but Willowpaw could catch it.

He looked over to Fawnpaw, who seemed frozen in place.

"Fawnpaw..."

Her amber eyes quickly flicked over to Willowpaw, gulping. He didn't say much else but gave her ear a friendly lick to comfort her.

"He's breathing. He should wake up, soon."

\---

It was night time, and the cat still hadn't woken up. They had moved him into the medicine den, and everyone was on edge. No cat had gone to sleep, and it didn't seem like anyone would.

Willowpaw was currently seated beside Mosskit, the little grey and white molly had been assigned to watch over their guest.

Now that they had cleaned the cat off, you could actually see what he looked like. He actually was quite pretty. Blue and white fur, that looked soft to the touch.

Though he seemed to be overly skinny. That made sense, if he was a rouge. He wouldn’t be able to find food easily with the other rouges and 4 clans living in the same forest.

He seemed to have a few scars littered on his right side, though the right side of his face was completely covered, Willowpaw assumed he had scars there too.

What had happened to this poor tom?

"He's....really hurt, Willowpaw," She said softly, frowning.

"Yeah, I see that...But you guys helped him. He's gonna be okay." Willowpaw responded with a little hum, letting his sister lean on him.

Mosskit seemed to perk as the toms eyes opened a little, slivers of blue becoming seen. He let out a little moan, face contorting into that of pure pain.

"Weaselmask!" Mosskit called out quickly, jumping up.

Willowpaw stepped back, looking at the blue tom with wide eyes.

Weaselmask came sprinting in in front of Mothstar, sitting next to the cat.

"Good afternoon," He said softly.

"Where...am I?" The toms voice was low, gravelly. He spoke slowly, and Willowpaw couldn't tell if he always spoke like that or if it was because he was in pain.

"Coyclan camp. You are in the medicine den. My name is Weaselmask, this is one of my apprentices, Mosskit. Our leader, Mothstar, and this is Mosskits brother, Willowpaw." Weaselmask's voice was warm and kind.

Willowpaw looked at Mothstar out of the corner of his eyes.

Did she tell him to be kind, like that?

"Ah--Juniper"

"Juniper?"

"My name"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juniper is gonna be a big character in the story. Pay close attention to him.


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why don't you wanna talk about what happened?"

"Nice to formally meet you, Juniper..."

Weaselmask gave a soft smile, as he worked on taking off the leaves that held the polutice on Junipers face.

Willowpaw just watched, stiff and with wide eyes. Juniper, huh? What was this Juniper doing on their territory in the first place? And how did he get all these scars?

The scars were revealed and Willowpaw felt like crying for this cat. It was...horrible. The side of his face was completely torn, his ear ripped off. Any closer to his eye and he would be blinded.

"That bad, Huh?" Juniper gave a little hollow smile and Willowpaw felt his stomach drop, brows furrowing.

"Does it...h-hurt?" He asked with a concerned tilt of his head.

"Stings, but it could be worse, you've got some great medicine cats here." He smiled up at the three cats.

Mothstar sat up straight, clearing her throat "Well-Juniper?-I think we'd all like to know...How did you get these scars? And why were you on our territory, in the first place?"

Junipers gaze fell and he looked away, something in his blue eyes that Willowpaw couldn't distinguish.

"To tell you the truth, Ma'am, I can't quite remember. I was with a-uh-a friend and she kicked me out of our den, and then I was hunting, and someone started chasing me. That's all I remember. I blacked out."

Mothstar didn't seem to believe this, but the sad look in the rouges eyes didn't really have her pushing.

"Alright, well you can stay here until you're strong enough to fend for yourself. Then I'd like you to leave."

Weaselmask tensed a bit before sanding "Mothstar I don't-Ah, Could I talk to you?"

And the two were off, leaving the three young cats in the den by themselves.

"Your clan is odd."

Willowpaw held back a little laugh, smiling "Are we?" He hummed, looking down at Mosskit who had a little sceptical look on her face

"Why don't you wanna talk about what happened?" She blurted.

Both Willowpaw and Juniper flinched, the latter looking away. "I can't remember. That's all."

"...sorry for pushing" Willowpaw spoke on behalf of his sister, watching as she stood and walked out of the den, leaving the two young toms alone.

Willowpaws thin tail flicked a bit before he turned to Juniper and gave a little smile.

"So, tell me about yourself, oh great Juniper"

"Only if you tell me about yourself, Willowpaw, is it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love...Juniper


	8. update

im going to be completely rewriting this story on a different account.

 

ill update again once i have the first chapter posted, and once i have that done, within a couple days this will be deleted.


End file.
